


Naka-Choko

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, Jannigram, Latex, M/M, hannibal fanart, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: I just liked the looming and the worshiping and the devil angel shoulders and the glowing boy and the rubber gloves





	Naka-Choko




End file.
